Love through Jade
by chaosangel13
Summary: I have waited 500 years for you, Sakura Haruno. When his only love takes her life from a jade dart, Madara Uchiha, the immortal waits for her, then the reincarnation of his love has come back to him after 500 years . Based off parts of forbidden kingdom
1. Chapter 1

This couple is a recent love. I have now realized I love SakuUchi (SakuraXUchiha) in other words sakura and any of the uchiha's. Its soo hot!!!

Reviews are appreciated!! ^_^

* * *

The great secret of being immortal, I had found it, I was an immortal being, and I was the one who over ruled this kingdom. Me, Madara Uchiha, a great immortal being.

In my perspective all of the humans seem to disappear so quickly, their lives so ephemeral.

I was sitting on my throne draped in my red and black noble clothing.

"My lord!! We have brought you a gift" the voice of a young man was heard through my great hall. I was looking from my throne at the women placed in front of me, they had picked out the women to calm me a bit from my previous rage. I stood up descending from my throne, her head remained looking to the ground, the soldiers forcing her to bow.

"Let her stand" they backed away, the women stood up her head held high. She was a spitting image of my past love, she refused to become immortal. I forced her in fear of losing her one day, the next day I went into my bedroom to find he there with a jade spike deep in her chest. This girl was an exact copy with pastel pink hair cascaded around her in long strands. Eyes the color of jade burning with determination. I hated jade it was the only thing that could kill an immortal, and the thing that took her away once before, I touched her face with the back of my hand. Her skin was soft, and smooth, I closed my eyes leaning in closely taking in a deep breath. She smelled of cherry blossoms and a faint hint of peaches, backing away I waved my hands to the guards to come.

"Take her to my quarters, have the maids clean and dress her" with a curt nod they carried her away.

"No!! Please let me go home!! Please!!" she continued to rant as she was carried out of the hall to my private quarters. Setting myself back upon my throne, I tried to finish the simple work I had to do but, my thoughts kept returning to the pink haired girl.

"Servant!" I called into the openness. Some came scurrying along, bowing deeply.

"Yes my lord."

"I want dinner delivered to my chambers tonight along with a bottle of our best wine"

"Yes my lord" the small man bowed again leaving the hall in a hurry. I stood, I had decided to train on my already perfected skill. I was better than all in my kingdom, they only dreamed to be as accomplished as I was.

Moving my body in a slow rhythm, moving my hands in a steady pace meditating while in motion. Breathing in and out slowly in time, I focused on nothing but breathing my body becoming lax. In and out, In and out, In and out, In and ou-.

"My lord, your food has been delivered and you lady awaits"

"You can go know"

"Yes, my lord"

* * *

I had changed into a simple dark red colored robe decorated with black and white dragons. I walked out of my bathroom, to see the girl sitting there her face had a look of disgust. Her hair was done up in a very difficult looking bun, adorned with blue beads. She was wearing a powder blue kimono. She wore the kimono of a noble women, fabric dressed around her petite figure, she looked beautiful, the dress decorated with pink petals. She looked towards me, her jade eyes hollowing my soul, I felt the ages catching up with me within my heart.

"Will you let me go?" her voice held a soft expression, compared to her earlier yelling.

"Let's eat. Shall we?" bearing a fake smile.

"You didn't answer my question"

"I don't feel the need to answer your question"

"Then I don't feel the need to eat"

"Really now?" I stopped to look at her face framed so beautifully by her hair. Her shimmering eyes, I halted walking to my seat sitting beside her. I put my hand onto her face, I grabbed hold of her chin before kissing her deeply. The sweet intoxication of her scent, her looks, her feel. I felt my hands roaming peeling at the cloth getting in the way between me and her soft skin. Her hands were pushing against my chest, I held them in my own. I pulled her hair out of that annoying bun, watching it cascade over her soft body.

"Stop" she whispered. I lifted her face, passionate red looking into jaded green.

"Sakura, my love" I heard my voice whisper, I felt so alive so young as I once was with my darling Sakura.

"How do you know my name?" she whispered while I kissed her neck, her cheek, her forehead, I wanted more, more of this intoxicating poison. Jade it would be my demise, she would be my demise, but I don't mind as long as its her doing the job. As long as I got to die looking at her, I fell softly onto the futon. Her face was above mine, her hair creating a curtain of pink. As long as I could see my love again I could die with no regrets.

* * *

The man was incredibly handsome, he was lying on a futon surrounded by richly woven curtains. _The food on the table had been forgotten, I was looking into his fearsome eyes my lips moving close to his compelled to do this like some deep sort of feeling_. Realizing who this man was I jerked away running out into the hallway, where I was taking away by the guards.

* * *

Sakura had come back to me in another life, I had waited 500 years for her and here she was in my castle. I laid there in the comfort of her still lingering smell, drinking in the smell. I proceeded to dream of how things would return to how they once were and Sakura would turn into an immortal, spending forever with me. I fell asleep peacefully, my dreams filled with sweet memories.

* * *

"Bring Sakura here"

"Yes. My lord"

A few moments later Sakura was by my side dressed in another beautiful gown, it was gown from my previous love. A light red color with white elemental circles, and tan threads circling the dress. Nostalgic filled my heart, she would wear this dress whenever she knew we were going out into the garden. I held onto her hand, she pulled it out of my grip quickly. My nostalgic broke into pieces, I watched as she walked ahead she wasn't like my Sakura. My Sakura would have pulled me by the arm outside where we would walk along the path, trying to escape from the guards view.

She walked ahead of me while in the garden, I told the guards to wait there. I went to where she was looking at some of the flowers.

"Sakura always liked to do flower arrangements, she would love to use these flowers, I planted these here for her to use, but then".

"That's interesting, I like to do flower arrangements too"

"Would like to do some sometime?"

"Yes that would be nice" she smiled brightly. I moved my arms around her, she froze, I held her tightly enfolding her in my robes. I set my chin on the top of her head breathing her in.

"Sakura, you've come back to me. What took you so long?"

"_I'm so sorry, my love, I came as quickly as time would allow us to be together_" I pulled her closer her body crushed into mine, I placed her softly down on a bench nearby. I looked her in the face kissing her again so full of wanting, she would not leave me again.

"You will not escape me again" I spoke into her ear so softly, she was shaking.

"I don't know why but, I'm crying" Sakura whispered, her eyes sparkling with crystal blue tears running down her sweet face. Wiping away at the tears, never again would I make her cry, never. But never again would she leave me, never again.

* * *

Soon after I was sent back to my room, there was a nice lunch prepared for me. I sat down, the maids had left me to be alone. I looked at the richly prepared food, I could not eat it. I just sat there wallowing in silence, I just wish to go home but, something deep inside my heart refused to let me leave this place. I felt like I had been so terrible to him in a past life, I could not leave.

"Sakura-san will you not eat?"

"It's not that I wont, I just can't"

"Sakura-san if, you do not eat, my Lord would be angry"

"Let him be angry, I do not wish to be here"

"But, Sakura-san"

The maid had now sat done beside me she held my hand tenderly. I looked at her, she had clear blue eyes and blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail.

"_Ino, I have missed you very much_"

"Sakura" the maid hugged me warmly, I guess she is my friend.

"Please, Miss..umm..Ino, tell me about this Sakura who Madara speaks of"

"May I assume something, your name is Sakura Haruno?"

"Yes, that is my name"

"Then you must have come back, you have come back to us"

Miss. Ino, can you tell me what 'Sakura' was like" I wanted to know about my past life then maybe I could understand the Lord better or, so I hope.

"Well I'll tell you, the Sakura Haruno you have been taken for looks just like you. The Sakura I knew I'll tell you her story, I once lived in a village called Konoha we lived together as young adults. We lived simple lives tending to the house, enjoying the occasional frivolities of going out at night when we had enough money. Sakura loved spending time with her friends, she was very much loved in our village. She then fell in love with a young man" Miss. Ino's face looked sad as she looked to the ground continuing her story.

"I loved him to for a while but then I fell in love with another, the young man told he was a government official for the high kingdom. He died in the war a letter was sent to her to come visit his family for his death. She invited me to come with her, for comfort, we didn't expect that. He wasn't a government official but, one of the princes of the high kingdom. She was shocked, she had come to the funeral dressed in one of her black dresses that she had made herself. Later she told me how poor she felt next to those rich people." Miss. Ino squeezed my hand reassuringly, smiling a bit.

"We were giving a guest bedroom, one night someone knocked on our door, opening it, it was Madara Uchiha, Sasuke's oldest brother. He asked to speak with Sakura alone, I left but, she told me afterwards what happened. He came in and held her hand speaking of how greatly Sasuke spoke of her. Of all her clumsy adventures together with him, that he felt like he knew her. He came every night after that just to speak with her, he had begun to take a fancy with Sakura. On the day of our leaving, Madara and Itachi, the middle child were the only ones to be seen that morning. Madara invited us to live here as maids, to help out with trivial things. We said we would return home and think about it if we were to work we would be back in about ten days time."

"_We took the job and I fell in love with him, but he forced me into a decision I did not wish to face, I feared living forever, Ino. You must understand I was so scared of living forever. I couldn't stand it and I did it, I killed myself with the jade"_. I felt an unknown voice coming out of my own lips, Miss. Ino had tears running down her face, she hugged me.

"Oh Sakura, I understand you are like my sister I will always forgive you"

Miss. Ino was crying loudly, I hugged her back which made her cry even more.

"I know you forgive me but, how can I ever forgive myself?"

* * *

I had finally finished with my trivial work, I retreated to my private quarters to rest my head from the all the work. Opening the door quietly, I walked to my bed opening the curtains. Sakura was lying on my bed, eyes shut, not moving, my heart fell, my breath halted.

"Sakura! No!" I shook her shoulders, looking for the jade impaled in her chest

"What are you talking about? Who said I was leaving?" she whispered rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. I sat back, I held onto her hand, I felt my breath return and my heart beating again.

"What are you doing in my chambers?"

"Hmm, this is your chamber? Oh sorry I got lost walking around so I just went into a room to wait for someone then I grew tired and fell asleep"

I moved my hand stroking her hair, her eyelids lowered.

"Do you remember, I would do this when you couldn't sleep"

Her eyes were partially closed she was leaning into my hand, her hands reached up pulling me down to lay beside her. I looked in her partially closed eyes, I scooted closer to her, I discarded my outer robe laying it on top of our bodies. She reached up touching my hair, she took out the clip, letting my long hair fall down. She moved closer to my face, the scent of cherry blossoms and peaches filled my nose. She began playing with my hair I rested my head on her stomach. She touched my hair, fiddling with it, sitting up she looked into my eyes, and kissed me, she tasted of peaches. This feel, this sweet taste, ages and ages ago I remember it all and I had waited five hundred years for this feeling to return to me.

My heart filled with such a longing that I couldn't resist myself, I was peeling away the beautiful clothing. She made a light moan, as I was kissing her soft, pale neck sucking at the skin. She pulled my hair, I remember she loved to do that in our little encounters,

she pulled it so that my face was resting above hers.

Lusting crimson drowning in the poisonous jade.

A immortal enamored be a mortal.

Lust and greed going hand in hand.

A promise surfacing in a forgotten heart, and the three little words he had been waiting for five hundred years.

"_I love you_"

* * *

Dawn came with the sweet chirping of birds, the smell of cherry blossoms and peaches, and the comfort of a beautiful companion. Madara had never felt happiness return to him in such a way as it had on this morning. He was in complete ecstasy, looking down at the pink haired beauty. His hand reached out stroking her hair softly, she leaned into his hand.

"Mmh, Madara, I-I love you" she whispered unconsciously, holding her face with both hands he kissed her forehead. Then resting his forehead on hers, her eyes closed in a peaceful slumber. He adored his little pink haired mistress, yearning for her over these five hundred years. He looked away to see the time it was 9:45, she should sleep for a little while longer. He left her on the bed and went to get dressed, her put on a garnet colored robe, decorated with orange, and yellow phoenixes. Pulling on the long matching coat that dragged behind me. Madara went out of the room he summoned the maids to go pick something for Sakura, something for spending the day outside and to place it in his chambers. They left in a scurry smiling all the way, he went out side and then he began his surprise plan for Sakura.

* * *

The bright sun awoke her from her sleep, the curtains pulled from their dark enclosing. She pulled the covers over her head, shielding her eyes moaning at the person who opened the curtains. She felt the someone sit beside her, a deep baritone voice was heard from beneath the covers. She peeked out from the covers, there was Madara-san blocking the sun.

"Come on Sakura, you don't have the time to idle away" he spoke softly. She got up hugging him. Holding her hand he helped her out of bed pulling her to the main area of the bedroom, she saw another beautiful kimono. The kimono was a dark purple at the top but faded into a light purple around the feet. White, and light blue butterflies were sewn into the beautiful kimono. He picked it up, holding it to her shedding her yukata, she put on a clean one. He helped her put on the kimono, tying the obi for her, she out up her hair in a ponytail. She looked at herself in the mirror, this was a kimono that she was more used to when she lived in the village.

"Sakura, I have surprise for you" He waved for her to follow outside into the garden. He led her to an open space, where a large cloth was set out with flowers and pots of all kinds laid out, for Sakura to do some flower arraignments.

Looking behind to where he stood she bowed gratefully, he lifted her face up to him.

"You need not bow, you never have to, I shall be the one to bow to you" He bowed to her "I will always be a servant for you, I wish to please you always" She tilted his face up kissing him.

"Why don't we both agree, we wont bow at all" she smiled her face a rosy hue, his face showing such a happy expression.

"Sakura, become an immortal with me?" he pleaded. She made no response, only looking in his eyes.

"Please, I don't want you to ever leave me again" she continued to only stare, her jade eyes dimmed.

"_Why do you ask me this? Why! I-I don't know, I'm scared of living forever watching my mortal friends__being mortal means so much death I must watch. Waiting for my own, waiting but never happening, yes I would love to live with you forever but I don't think I could handle it._"

She left the garden upset and distraught, he clenched his fist throwing it into a vase, he glared at the ground, so angry, so dejected at himself.

He stormed into the great hall seating himself down glaring at everything so agry with himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Tearing her long pink hair out of the bun, she ran to the servant quarters door. She listened, waiting to see if there are people inside. No noise, Sakura ran into room, looked around and there was her old clothes. She changed quickly throwing the beautiful robe to the ground, when she threw it she noticed a pair of old scissors on a table nearby.

* * *

_Sakura_

"Search the kingdom, Find Sakura!!" Storming over to his throne, swallowing the overflowing amount of tears.

"My lord we found something!" Madara's head snapped up, he noticed what was in the guard's hand.

"It's…It's her…ha-..hair" Sakura's long pastel pink hair was being held in the guard's hand, she had cut her hair. Images of Sakura and her beautiful long hair flowing around filled his mind, her once silky, long hair would now be short and crudely cut.

"Leave." He barked loudly, the guards backed up hesitantly.

"B-but my Lord-"

"LEAVE!!" he screamed at the guards who scurried out of the throne room, he slammed his hand into the glass breaking it beneath his hand. No blood came out, and no wound followed, only the pain of losing Sakura again.

* * *

_Sakura_

My lungs felt like they were on fire, my breath coming out in short gasps. I reached back to tie my hair to only remember I had cut it not 20 minutes ago. I retied the fabric covering my hair, I heard horses passing by. I ran into the woods, I was running down a hill, moving around the bamboo trees. I looked behind to see if I was being followed and I crashed into something. I tumbled down the hill and landed into the valley's river, I sat up quickly rubbing my back.

"Hey what's your prob-?" Looking at the person I crashed into clearly, his skin a pale peach, his eyes, onyx, his hair, black and wild. His earlier expression of anger froze and softly turned into an expression of kindness.

"What's your name?" The question burst out of my mouth, he smiled but, it was only for a fraction of a second.

"My name is Sasuke, and yours?" I could feel my heart beating fast and my head felt dizzy.

"Sakura, Sakura Haruno, we've meet before, I think, right?" I felt this burning in my chest, this was the man Ino had told me about, and my past life, wanted him.

"Yes, we have, anyways come to my house so you can change out of your wet clothes." He stood his clothes soaking wet, he held out a hand to help me up, hesitating I held onto his hand, his hand were rough and had calluses on them. He pulled me up, my head cloth fell off and his eyes widened.

"Sakura." he whispered. "This must be the hand of fate guiding us."

"What are you talking about?" He was confusing me; I didn't know what was going on.

"Sakura, do you not remember?"

* * *

_Sakura_

Their clothes were hanging up on a line outside, drying in the hot afternoon and she was wearing one of his shirts that fell to her mid thighs, along with some of his baggy shorts. She kept pulling them up, trying to keep them situated on her waist. She noticed Sasuke was watching her smiling, she blushed furiously, and he turned back around to the fire.

"Come sit, and I'll tell you what I meant earlier." She walked over and sat beside him on the worn tatami mats.

"About 450 years ago I lived as the prince of this kingdom, I wanted to escape the pressures of being apart of the royal family. I was allowed to take leaves for periods of time, during one of my leaves I happened upon a nice village. I wondered about watching the children play and the family's having fun. I will always remember the first time I met you; you were walking out of your house with your good friend Ino. I was walking past and you fell down, I turned around to help you up. You had on this smile that melted the ice from my heart, you thanked me and then walked off with Ino who was blushing and batting her eyelashes at me.

"I then returned two months later and I saw you again wondering through the streets, greeting everybody and healing the children's scratches in the square, and then join in on their games. I watched you and then one of the children pointed me out; you looked and blushed turning around. Then, you walked over to me and introduced yourself.

"I'm Sakura, Sakura Haruno, we've meet before, right? You questioned me before smiling again.

"Yes we have, and I'm Sasuke I said to you. I tried to calm down but, I kept feeling a smile on face. You just smiled and grabbed my hand pulling me over to the children to play games with them. I had so much fun but, then the children had to go home for lunch. So where do you live you asked me. I told you somewhere nearby, I would not tell you I was the third in line to be the crown prince, I wanted you to love me for who I was."

Sasuke turned around looking me in the eyes he was smiling slightly, he held onto my hand. He hugged my warmly, then he finished he's tale.

"I was sent to war after those precious nine months we spent together. You promised that when I came back you would marry me and we would live together. Before I left for war, I stole a sip of the immortals drink. Just like my brother, Madara had, and then I was sent off to war. I gave him a note to send a letter to you if I died before I returned. I was struck with an arrow as we marched back to the kingdom's borders, I had to act dead. I lay in the coffin for a long time; I had to rest for over ten years to heal because it turned out the arrow had some jade in it from the wound in the coffin. When I woke up, I left the tomb and made my way to the village, it was dark and dreary. I asked people nearby what had happened, they told me you had died in a raid at the castle where you were working at the time.

Sakura looked at him she hugged back as he continued to talk.

"I felt terrible for days; I left the village and made a living as a fisher, and other assorted things. It was hard for a long time to make a living like that, but I soon learned all the secrets. Moving from village to village for the past 300 years has been tough, but, I've meet you again. It all feels worth it now, even though after all this time I still love you and I always will."

Now all Sakura could hear was the rage in her mind, they had lied to her, she had never loved Madara, maybe a tiny part of her loved him for the comfort he gave he during Sasuke's death.

_They all lied._

* * *

_Madara_

"Your Majesty, the girl is no where to be found." a nervous guard enters a chamber, watching signs of anger in his lords features.

"She is somewhere, and she will be found if it's the last thing I do."

"Your Majesty, the girl wha-what if she runs into him?"

"Leave. If you value your life." Madara looked up through a curtain of hair, his red eyes spinning violently. The guard was out of the hall in less than two seconds, He ran a hand through his thick black locks, and let out a long frustrated sigh.

Sasuke, it's been three hundred years since I last saw you, ever since the last visit to your tomb anyways. Slamming his fist into the table, he harshly whispered

"I should've killed you while I had the chance". Pushing his dark hair out of his face he leaves the throne room to enter his bedroom. He lies on the bed thinking and waiting, dreaming of Sakura and the cursed spell she has cast on her heart. Tossing and turning it seems that he cannot fall asleep. He calls for one of his maids that is smitten with him to keep him company for the night, to warm his bed. All the while his thoughts drift back to Sakura.

LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE

_Sakura_

It was now late afternoon since Sasuke left for the market to sell his home grown produce since the early morning. For the first few hours she sat around then, she got to working around the house. She washed all the floors, walls and tables, and then she began to work on washing the dishes and clothing in the house. As she was hanging out the laundry she covered her hair, when ever she heard horses she hid behind the billowing sheets. Afterwards she started to cook dinner, she steamed some vegetables and began to grill the fish, and Sasuke came home in the middle of her cooking. He almost dropped his leftover produce and earnings in surprise, she smiled at him.

"Welcome back, Sasuke." His usual cold expression softened, he began to set the table and helped her with the cooking. She liked watching him, she knelt down beside him and as she watched him she smiled to herself.

"_Sasuke, I love you so much"_ He looked at her shocked, he leaned towards her and gave her a kiss. It was tender; it was so full of love that she only remembered from so long ago. That she began to cry, deep in her heart she remembered their moments like this and then she remembered Madara who loved her to death also, he loved her enough to wait for her for 500 years and Sasuke also. She was the only one who killed herself, because she couldn't wait that long. Sasuke stopped kissing her; lines of worry crossed his face.

"What's the matter? Are you hurting?"

"I remember Madara; I'm so weak I couldn't live forever".

"Sakura, it's not your fault" He gave her a hug in front of the hearth.

"**Yes, Sakura everything is not your fault"** A different voice echoed in the room. The pulled apart quickly, there sitting on one of their rickety chairs in all his glory was Madara. He looked at Sakura, his eyebrows furrowed when he saw her hair.

"Someone said my name". Sasuke tucked her behind him, glaring at Madara; Sakura buried her face into Sasuke's clothes.

"You know you're holding onto my wife, I'd like you to take your hands off of her".

"I'm not your wife!" Sakura yelled from behind Sasuke, "We never even got married!"

"Oh but, Sakura we did about 500 years ago" Sakura's hands balled into fists holding tightly onto Sasuke's shirt.

"You tricked her into thinking I was dead, when you were the one who shot that arrow!" Sasuke yelled at Madara. "Then what you made Itachi do, completely dishonorable!" Madara slammed his fist on the table, Sakura winced from behind Sasuke.

"Itachi made that choice on his own, I had nothing to do with it do not try to sound so innocent on front of Sakura, when you aren't even close". His eyes a bright red color that made Sakura dizzy, Sasuke held his ground and helped Sakura stand up with him.

"Were leaving together, whether we have your blessing or not I was with Sakura before you stole her away and spoon feed her lies". Sasuke helped Sakura walk out of the house; she glanced back at Madara who was watching the both of them. She looked back up at Sasuke as he opened the door; she stood on her tip toes.

Then, life went in slow motion Sakura gave Sasuke a peck on the lips and a fast humming noise sliced through the air. Sasuke gasped falling to the ground, Sakura stumbled with him.

"Sasuke! Sasuke what's wrong?!" It was then she noticed a green bladed dagger in his back. Jade, she cried.

"NO! Sasuke!" She pulled out the dagger and flipped him over; black veins began to line up his throat, his face losing color quickly almost turning grey.

"Sakura, kiss me, one last time." He croaked out, his voice so hoarse. Sakura leaned over his head, and her lips touched his. They were so cold, there was no feeling to them he kissed her back, he leaned back. The black veins now were showing up around his face, Sakura held his hand against her face.

"Fate is cruel Sakura, I only just got to see you again, now I'm going to die" he laughed. Sakura cried even harder, she could feel Madara's presence behind her.

"Sasuke, I won't forget you, even after 300 years or however long it's been. I'm glad I got to meet you. I-I lo-" She felt an arm wrap around her waist yanking her away from Sasuke, it was Madara.

"NO! NO! SASUKE! I'LL MEET YOU AGAIN! IM SURE OF IT!" The last thing she saw of Sasuke was his smile and arm stretched out towards her in a wave. His lips mouthed.

"Hello and good-bye". Then his body turned to ash as the wind blew it all away.

LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELIENLIN

_Madara_

"Sakura, Sakura you need to eat something. It's already been a week since you last had a meal". Her friend Ino was holding a plate of steaming food in front of her, hoping she would eat. Sakura had been sitting in the corner of her chambers every since I had left her there, she had refused to change out of her clothes, and refused to eat anything.

"Please, Sakura eat" Her friend was crying again, she's been crying every time she's come in here. Sakura just stared at the floor, her eyes glazed over, her mouth opened slightly.

"Ino, Leave" Ino protested for a moment until he promised her Sakura would be alright did she finally leave. Madara walked over to Sakura his layers of robes dragging onto the ground; he took off his first layer of robes and threw it over her shoulders. She shook the robe off, her brows furrowed tears pricked at the corner of her eyes. Madara sighed and grabbed the chopsticks beside the plates of food and tried to feed her some rice.

Her mouth remained shut, he pinched her nostrils so she couldn't breath, at some point she would open her mouth. After about a few moments she opened her mouth to gasp for air taking the opportunity to stuff the rice in her mouth. Grabbing her mouth he made sure she kept it shut, and moved her jaw to chew then rubbed her throat to force her to swallow. After he turned to get more food, she had covered her face with her hands and was now lying on the ground.

"Sakura, I can easily do this all day, I can also easily lift you off the ground and make your dining experience very unenjoyable, or you can eat yourself". She looked at him from beneath her hands.

"I hate you." She sobbed loudly as her voice cracked; Madara picked her up and set her onto one of the chairs in the room, took off one of his sashes and tied her to the chair. She kept sobbing, I hate you, over and over, Madara felt himself feel more guilty but also angry. Setting the tray on the table nearby, he began the process of force feeding her again until every thing on the tray was gone.

"I hate you" she sobbed once again, her hair covering her face, Madara's eyes softened for an instant.

"I know, me too" Her head turned skyward, her jade eyes piercing his and he could see her they were swollen and red. His hands rose to touch her face, as soon as his finger tips grazed her cheek she flinched, facing away from him.

"Why'd you do it?"

"Because, I love you" He sounded unsure if that was the right answer or not. Her head flung around she was glaring at him now.

"You love me huh? Well if you loved me you would have let me be with Sasuke!"

Furiously he grabbed her chin and whispers harshly, his teeth grinding.

"Would you change your mind if you knew that I let him take a drink of the immortals drink? Would you think differently if I was the one who set it out for him to drink it so he would stay alive? Hmmm, what have you got to say?" Releasing her from the chair he left the room, storming away.

Sakura crawled back to her corner then fell asleep with Madara's robe as the mattress.

LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELIN

Madara sat in his chambers reading documents for about two hours before returning to see how Sakura was. She was lying back in her corner, Madara picked her up carefully, she felt lighter setting her down on the bed he pulled the thick covers over her. Tucking her hair behind her ear, he smiled lightly sitting down on the edge of the bed. Madara stands up and gets into bed on the other side after shedding all his layers till only his yukata was left. He slowly pulled Sakura toward him; unconsciously she snuggled into his warmth. It made him happy even though she didn't know he was there he set his head onto the pillows and slowly closed relishing this feeling. Knowing it would fade away as soon as she woke up.

LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELIN

Sakura felt a source of warmth, she snuggled into the source. Feeling a flat surface, keeping her eyes closed she wondered what it was. Her eyes opening slowly, she saw a black yukata opened showing a pale chest. Sakura slowly scooted away when she was stopped by a pair of hands behind her back. Placing her own thin fingers on Madara's chest she started pushing as hard as she could. She felt his hands move, lacing his fingers together stopping her from escaping.

"Let go" Sakura started whimpering as she kept pushing, her face refusing to meet his. She was jerked towards him, he adjusted himself into a more relaxing position and Sakura continued to try and push.

"Stop" His voice was deep, ceasing her attempts of escape. Sakura started crying again, his voice was similar to Sasuke's.

"I hate you" She must like to repeat the words that hurt him so much all the time.

"How many times must you say that?" He asked her, he loved her so much and at one point she did too.

"Until you hate me too". She was shaking and he hated that he was also.

"Well, you'll be saying it till the end of time because…I'll never hate you". He knows that every word he just said and deep inside she knows also that it's true, it feels nice she thinks.

"When will you forget him?" He asks her, the sooner she forgets, the better.

"Never".

"Then, don't forget me also". He never wants her to forget him, like the way she says she'll never forget Sasuke.

"I hate you". He buries his head into her hair, breathes in her scent closing his eyes and pulling her closer before he tells her the same.

"Yea, me too". Her face is against his chest and he feels the smallest movement of her lips turn into a smile, a small sad smile.

* * *

GOD! I write such emo, angsty romance stories don't I? Well, as I write them they kind of make me depressed as well….the next few chapters will slowly begin to get better. Also I'm sorry for killing Sasuke, if he stayed our main couple wouldn't have been able to progress lol!


	3. Chapter 3

EVERYBODY IM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRRYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MY COMPUTER WAS COLMPLETLY CRASHED EVER SINCE MY LAST CHAPTER UPDATE!! SO IM FINALLY BRINGING YOU THIS

CHAPTER!!!! I WANT TO APOLOGIZE ONCE AGAIN!!!!!!!

* * *

_Sakura:_

Sakura sadly smiled into Madara"s chest, somehow she believed his words. He held her so close to his unbeating

heart, she despised this physical contact between them at the moment. Lying there in the bed she thought of

Sasuke and could feel tears begining to flow. She sniffled quietly, trying to wipe the tears away from her eyes. She

pushed against Madara but it only resulted in her being held closer which only caused her more sadness. Sakura

felt as though she would run out of water with all tears she shed.

_

* * *

_

_Madara:_

Her face was pressed up against chest as she sobbed, he held her tighter trying to provide some sort of twisted

comfort. Seeing as he was the one to cause all of this pain, Madara could soon feel moisture seeping through his

black yukata. He could feel Sakura's eye lashes, sweet butterfly kisses on his exposed skin, as unintentional as

they were. Madara knew this was the only woman who could turn him into mush. He hated seeing her like this, but

even more he hated the fact that it was Sasuke she sobbed about.

"Sakura, you need to go outside". She shook her head in his chest, her short pastel pink hair shaking flying

around her. Madara sighed, inlacing his fingers from behind Sakura's back, he quickly sat up and threw on his deep

red robe. She hadn't moved at all. Walking over to Sakura he pulled her towards him and picking her up bridal style

carrying her out of the bed chambers. She was much lighter her lack of nourishment had left her skinner and

weaker, so there was no struggle on his part to hold onto her. She punded her small fists into his chest, he ignored

her weak struggles. He saw walking towards them in the hallway, he informed her that they would be eating

breakfast out in the garden near the koi pond.

"Let me go!" Sakura sobbed her voice cracking in the middle of her demand.

"No, I'm growing tired of seeing wallow in your sadness like this". The petite woman in his arms had stopped sobbing but in its

place she was now hiccuping. Which he thought sounded quite adorable, despite the situation.

"You may not think so, but I love you, so much that it physically hurts. My heart may not beat anymore, but that doesnt mean I

dont have any feelings". Madara looked at the woman in his arms, her soft rose petal skin, etheral

pink hair and jade green eyes deserved to be happy. Her full lips didnt deserve to be set in a frown. Madara

wanted to help this lovely creature in any way he could. They had arrived in the garden, a layer of blankets had

been laid out on the green grass. Madara set Sakura as carefully as he could on the plush blankets, he sat down

beside her gently laid her head on his lap, to his suprise she didnt move, smiling softly he reached out and began

to smoothe down her wild short hair. His eyes furrowed seeing her short made him angrey, it reminded him of when

she was with Sasuke and how she looked at him, kissing him on the cheek.

"Sakura?" She sat up suddenly escaping from his hand, the food had arrived for breakfast the servants placed

the food out quickly and silently. The servants left them near the koi pond surronded by blooming flowers.

"Will you eat today?" She shook her head childishly, refusing to look him in the eyes but he could tell tears were

forming again.

"Why do you still greive?! He does not deserve the sorrow you feel!! Do you not think of how I feel about this?!!"

He shouted at her, his eyes dark, sharingan a flaming red spinning dangerously. She looked him in the eyes and

shrank back away from him but not fast enough, he grabbed a hold of her thin wrist in his large hands. Pulling her

towards him forefully, he kissed her passionatly, trying to get her to kiss him back, she sat there frozen. He pulled

back furious, her face broke his heart. Her posionous jade eyes held an emotion of deep sadness that stung him

deep down. She lifted his hand to her face and buried her forehead in it like a kitten, she rubbed his hand on her

face lovingly.

"I'm sorry, I've made you worry so much and I've made you feel this way" His sharingan flashed less, and Madara

seemed more relaxed.

" But, there will always be a part of Sasukein my heart. You have to accept that though if

you wish for me to stay by your side while I can". Sakura lowered his hand, he felt slightly reassured but he wanted

all traces of Sasuke gone from her heart. He stood quickly, his ebony hair was wild like a stallion, his aura gave off

a fearsome anger.

"Eat, if it is not all gone when I return, I will stuff it all down your throat". Sakura sat calmly as he stalked off the

deep red cloak billowed behind him like anger had taken form in his clothes. Looking at the food she slowly began

to eat.

She viewed her surrondings, basking in the sunlight she watched the koi fish in the pond. Their bright orange

and white scales glisten in the sunlight, she grabbed some crumbs of her, tossing them into the pond. All the fish

scurried toward the crumbs greedily eating all of it. Hugging her knees she continued eating till she became full and

then contemplated walking. Grabbing a peach she headed into the flowers, enjoying the fragerance there was. Unaware

to the flashing red eyes that followed.

_Madara: _

Madara paced for a few moments, started walking toward the garden. He hesitated, he should give her more time to eat and

give her some space for a little while. He wanted to make sure she was safe and eating, in the garden. It was too soon to return

so, he walked to his bed chambers and changed into a more formal attire, leaving his long wild hair down. He sat on his bed

touching the spot where she had been less than an hour ago. Ages ago she would wake him up early pouncing on the bed for him

hurry and come watch the morning glories open up with her. When she was sick he would lie in bed with her while the royal

physicians gave her every cure known to the world. Madara would always remind her that immortals never got sick, and she would

retort that she liked being sick. He feared for her fragile life that wasn't immune to viruses and the like, it made him realize how

one day she could be with him smiling and the next completely gone. When he would leave for battles or meetings for long periods

of time, he would sometimes return home and see her snuggled in one of his large robes. They would take strolls in the gardens

Sakura always dashed ahead of him to pick some flowers for his hair, she would make flower crowns fo the both of them. She

loved carnations over roses, so he had the gardeners plant every color in the garden for her own delight. There was to be a ball

held at the castle to introduce Sakura to all the other nations, formally. She got along with all the royals very well, she laughed at

their jokes, he was bewitched by her charasmatic attitude throughout the whole ordeal. He got many compliments from others

on how kind and well off she seemed to be. In the winter she would make snowman of the two of them with some children

snowman, she showed Madara the snowman family. Madara held her while he told her that they couldn't have children because he

was immortal, it was one of the effects.

Madara sat on the bed wondering if things would ever be like they were before.

_Sakura: _

Sakura stayed within view of the picnic area so, that when Madara returned he wouldn't be angrey with her. Sakura grew

curious when she heard a noise from the far end of the garden. Sakura looked around to see if any guards were watching and

she dashed off to where the sound had come from dropping the core of the peach behind her. She followed the sound of

the noise, she noticed that the garden became slightly less groomed and polished, more wild and a few weed grew in places. The

noise became louder and the words less of a garble.

"Sakura!" She heard Madara yelling for her. She could almost understand the words, it sounded as if someone was pleading.

Madara yelled for her again, his voice sounded slightly panicked it didnt suit him. She ignored him, she rached the source of the

noise. A voice calling out in a stranggled sob eeirly similar to Madara's.

"My EYES!!! PLEASE JUST GIVE THEM BACK!!" Sakura lurched away from the concrete wall. Eyes?!!

"Sakura!!" She ran back to the picnic area in a panic, falling right in view of Madara. Before she could get up herself, Madara

had lifted her up onto his shoulder like you would hold a infant. Her knee stung badly but, she held onto his layer of robes tightly.

_Madara_:

"I told you to finish all your food Sakura". He sighed when she didnt answer, he adjusted her carefully in his hold.

"You should be more careful...." he felt Sakura's head nod slowly, he held her as he walked to his chambers again so that he

could clean her wound.

"Put me down I. I can walk on my own". She spoke calmly and surely. Madara thought it would be best not to make her hate

him at the moment. He carefully set her down on the ground, he watched as she limped back to his bedchambers and into the

bathroom. She grabbed a cloth and sat next to the wooden tub that was constantly full of warm water. She cleaned carefully,

dapping away at the blood around her knees. He saw her stiffen when she looked up at him and in her eyes reflection he saw his

sharingan spinning. He calmly shut his eyes trying not to think of the scab it could cause on her perfect legs. He examined her

closely sitting next to her. She turned to look him in the eyes, Madara felt as though a poision was running through his blood

stream. The hair on the back of his neck stood up, her eyes were looking through his soul. The very sepths she could see, his

inermost dreams, thoughts and aspirations all laid bare under her gaze. The etheral pink hair that floated around her hair softly

like a halo of light, to the beautiful swan neck that he wished to lay his head next to. Madara felt like he was in the presence of an

angel, as cliched as it sounded. She quickly wrapped a clean bandage around the wound and slowly asked Madara with a yawn.

"I'm tired, Madara, can I go to sleep?" She yawned again, like a little kitten would.

"Shall I carry you?" She shook her head no and started limping to the direction of the bed. As she walked away he suddenly

realized something. He dashed towards her and lifted her into the air joyously.

"Waaahhh!! What are you doing Madara?!"

"You said my name!" She looked at him for a little bit in confusion, when she realized what he meant. He lowered her to kiss

her on the forehead, he carried her all the way to the bed. He covered her up in the blankets, smiling broadly he kissed her on the

forehead once more.

"Sweet dreams Sakura". He left the room, closing the sliding door behind him. Sakura listened until his footsteps were gone,

she sat up creeping to the sliding door that lead to the garden.

"I want to know who made that noise".

* * *

.....Well here you guys go. Can you guess who is behind the cement wall? Huh. huh can you?! Again sorry for the wait.


End file.
